Fridoline, ElliotAnd a redheaded love
by miiisakii
Summary: Roxas just wanted to be a high school student, with normal friends, maybe a boyfriend yes he's gay , but already in his first class, when he got the main role in the musical, everything goes wrong, and it doesn't get better when a sexy redhead appears. Discontenued! :(
1. Introduction

**Title: Fridoline, Elliot…And a redheaded love**

**Summary: Roxas just wanted to be a high school student, with normal friends, maybe a boyfriend (yes he's gay), but already in his first class, when he got the main role in the school musical, everything goes wrong, and it doesn't get better when a sexy redhead, gets the other main role. **

**Pairing: Akuroku (mainly) SoRiku, and a little bit of Zemyx^^**

**Warning: Crappy plot, bad English (I'm from Denmark), bad language, violent acting, and boyxboy love, and maybe a lemon later on(it depends on reviews) **

**A/N: This is my first Akuroku fanfiction (Yay!) OH btw, it's only this chapter it's in Roxas POV, the rest is not:D**

Chapter 1: Introduction

Hey! Ya' probably know that feeling of being somewhere new and not knowing anyone other than your brother who is gay, like me, and his boyfriend.  
>Sora, my brother, had of course no time to hang out, he could at least have shown me around, I was new at the school, Twilight Town High or TTH as most called it, but had Sora gone here longer than me, this school was both for high school students and college students, so I was the new kid, I didn't know anybody, well except Sora and his 'oh-so-sexy-and-handsome boy-toy, and it was sick ass(literally and mentally speaking), especially the fact of living here, I didn't know my room number yet or who was going to be my roommate or mates, I first got to know later in the afternoon, and it was at 08:00 am so there was some time.<p>

-Hey Roxas! come on we are late for drama!- Sora shouted as he came rushing towards me, with a hell of a pace, yes just forgot to say that my 'sweet sweet' brother just had write me up for drama, -yay- I sighed, before asking me, well I might just had said yes anyway.

-Relax Sora we have enough time.- I could see that Riku, his boyfriend, ran right behind him.

-But the bell just rang, come on!- He stopped right in front of me, snorting and groaning in the most girlish way I'd ever heard.

-Come on, come on. - He grabbed at my wrist and pulled me toward the auditorium, or whatever it was called, at least where the scene was.

Hey by the way, the name's Roxas, nice to meetcha' ;-).

**A/N: If you want me to continue, please review:Dthnx**

**Roxas: You just had to make me gay!huh?**

**mizu-chan: Yep, couldn't resist the urge of you as a cute little gay boy^-^**

**Roxas: *death glares at mizu* hmph!**

**Sora: I think it's cuuute too^^ *hugs Roxas***

**Roxas: Do you want me to kick you in the vagina! *shakes Sora off***

**Sora: I-i don't think i have o-one...**

**Roxas: THEN I SHALL MAKE ONE!**

**Sora: *runs away* HELP! RIKU! HELP ME! *hides behind Riku***

**Riku: uhm...Sora? what's wrong?**

**Mizu-chan: Oh! Roxas just want's to cut Soras balls off, just that^^**

**Riku: ROXAAASSS!**

**Mizu-chan: Maybe we should stop here, and then *death screams*...say...goodbye...*shivers**

**Oh!bthw next chappie will be longer;)promise:D**


	2. Axel, Demyx and Larxene the bitch

**Title: Fridoline, Elliot…And a redheaded love**

**Summary: Roxas just wanted to be a high school student, with normal friends, maybe a boyfriend (yes he's gay), but already in his first class, when he got the main role in the school musical, everything goes wrong, and it doesn't get better when a sexy redhead, gets the other main role.**

**Pairing: Akuroku (mainly) SoRiku, and a little bit of Zemyx^^**

**Warning: Crappy plot, bad English (I'm from Denmark), bad language, violent acting, and boyxboy love, and maybe a lemon later on(it depends on reviews)**

**A/N: Soooo this is my second chapter, it's a little longer, and it's not in Roxas POV.**

Chapter 2: Axel and Demyx

-Hi students, my name is Xemnas, I'll be your teacher in drama this year. - Xemnas made a gesture, to his students to be quiet and sit down, and they did.

- And you probably know we have the Christmas musical in December, which is very soon since we are in September, and you must have noticed we have a new student, young Roxas DeRenzis, who comes from Radiant Garden High –

Everyone's eyes pointed at Roxas.

- I hope you'll make him welcome. - Ended Xemnas

And it was said in a tone, that new students were greeted with as much applause, as Justin Bieber would get from a group of normal teenage boys.

-Mr. Xemnas don't we have start practicing? - A black-haired girl asked, she was about 17 years old, she had the same deep blue eyes like Roxas and Sora, they could have been triplets, but they were not, because it was just him and Sora, just them.

- Yes Xion, but first we have to discuss the roles, the play is called 'Ice and snow', shut up back there. -

Some boys laughed loudly.

-The play is about a princess named Fridoline, and a clergyman named Elliot, they were young and in love. -

The same boys giggled in best girly style.

-There was also a boy named Kyle, he was also in love with Fridoline, so when he found out that Fridoline and Elliot were together, he ... - And so he continued in an eternity, everyone started their own little conversations, Roxas sat between Sora, who chatted with Riku, and sometimes there sneaked a little kiss through, on his the left side sat a tall, handsome boy, with fire red hair and emerald green eyes, he looked at Roxas

-Hello, my name is ... -

-Axel! Concentrate, and do not talk! -

Fuck Xemnas looked like he could explode, and Axel had turned bright red, almost as red as his hair, but that's how it goes, and now I also found out his name, Axel ... Axel, he looked really sexy, and also nice, he was the first who talked to me since I started, besides the teachers, but they don't not count.

- Students! It's time to what you all have been waiting for. - Xemnas said with a big smile on his face.

The girls giggled, well including Sora.

- Distribution of roles, okay since most of you probably want to have a main role. -

Some loud snorts came from different places in the room

-So those who don't want a main role raise your hand. -

Roxas didn't listen; he just sat in his own world, dreaming about a certain redhead.

- Okay then go over there. - Xemnas pointed over to the right end of the room.

First when the sound of chairs were dragged across the wooden floor, hit him, Roxas woke up, some of the students got up and walked over to one end of the room, he was about to do the same, but Axel stopped with him.

- It's only those who raised his hand. - He smiled at Roxas with the sweetest smile, he had ever seen.

- Okay, I'm Roxas by the way. - Roxas smiled back at him.

- The rest go to the opposite side of the room. - Xemnas to the left.

We got up and walked over to the end where the stage and all costumes were.

-What role do you expect to get newbie? -

A blond girl said from behind Roxas, she was a little higher than him, with short blond hair, with two tufts which stuck back as two antennas.

-I will of course get the role as Fridoline, and my boyfriend here - a pink-haired boy stepped forward and looked down at Roxas,- will be my Elliot .-

-Drop it Larxene, you will not get the role as Fridoline, Roxas fits much better for that role. - Axel stepped up beside Roxas, he put his arm around Roxas' neck, and first now he discovered that Axel was half a head taller than him.

- Ooohh, you've got a little friend huh Axel, wonder how long he keeps. -

She looked at them with piercing eyes, it was as if she saw right through them as if she wanted to hypnotize the boys or something, but she was interrupted by Xemnas' yelling and screaming about we should listen.

- Fair enough, the roles are undivided in a new way this year - people sighed, - with voting, let's start with Fridoline, anyone? -

Larxene stepped forward with a big smile on her lips.

-Yes, Larxene, others? - Xemnas looked hopeful around.

There remained quiet, no one volunteered, until Axel stepped forward, and broke the silence, there were some who giggled at him.

- I would like to suggest Roxas for the role of Fridoline. -

Everyone looked first at Axel, and then at Roxas, and again at Axel, okay this was embarrassing, Roxas had to play Fridoline, a girl, or rather a princess, he had never played a girl before, maybe this could be fun 'no I don't think it's a good idea, no shouldn't do it' Roxas thought.

-I will Mr. Xemnas. -

'Yes I know I just said I didn't want to, but anyway, it was a good way to get Larxene down.' He thought.

-Okay, then we'll have to vote. -

-You'll lose, you little mite .- Larxene whispered to Roxas, but Axel pushed her away.

-Don't worry, everyone hates Larxene, you win, hihi, - And there it came, the sweet little smile, why was he so sweet?

-Okay students concentration, who votes on Larxene as Fridoline? -

Nobody, absolutely nobody raised a hand, only herself and her boyfriend, the pink haired boy.

-Okay, and who votes on Roxas as Fridoline? -

And then there was made a forest of hands, everyone obliviously wanted Roxas, the new kid, to play Fridoline, but that was okay, he was accustomed to being seen as a girl or a sissy because he did not bother playing football during breaks, but would rather draw.

- And then we need an Elliot, anyone who signs up? -

Not a sound, there were some who thought Axel should have the role as Elliot, then there was someone to answer Xemnas' question, it was a tall boy, he had black hair with two white stripes, it was set up in a low ponytail, he also had an eye patch, he resembled in general a pirate, cool!

-I suggest myself as Elliot Mr. Now that it's such a cute Fridoline we have. - He said with a twinkle in his eye, he stared at Roxas for a long time, Roxas just stared back, until something else took away his attention, it was Axel, he stepped forward with a little redness across his face, people began to whisper among themselves,' what was he doing? Did he want be Elliot? But we're boys, Xemnas wouldn't allow it, yet it could be fun, no, what am I thinking.' Roxas thought to himself.

Axel straightened up, pulled himself together and said: - I would love to play the role as Elliot. -

-Very well then we'll vote on it -

'I think it was Xemnas' favorite part of role selection.' Roxas thought

-So! Who votes on Xigbar as Elliot? -

Half a forest of hands formed in the flock, Axel looked nervous, while Xigbar was standing with a confident smile across his face.

- Okay, one, two, three ... okay there is 11 who vote for Xigbar, and who votes at Axel? -

Again, half forest of hands were formed among whispering in groups, Roxas looked at Axel, he looked really nervous now, Roxas really felt sorry for him.

-Okay 11 votes for Axel too, then I'll have to choose ... -

-NO! - People from different places, -we think Roxas must choose who to play Elliot, since he's Fridoline. -

Xemnas looked like he was considering the thought of letting Roxas choose - Okay, okay you choose Roxas, Axel or Xigbar? -

Okay! Everyone was looking, no staring at him, who would he choose, or he already knew that, obviously he would choose Axel, he had already talked to him, and he was nice to him, and it was a bonus that he looked sexy,' Hmm maybe he's gay too' Roxas said to himself.

- Well Roxas who do you pick, punkie over there or the sumptuous masculine me? -  
>'Was that just disgusting? Yes it was, now then I'll pick Axel no matter what.<p>

- I choose Axel as Elliot. -

Everyone cheered; some even came over and hugged Roxas, and said that Axel and him fit together perfectly. 'What!'

The rest of the class was spent to get to know each other.

Witch I do not bother to explain, so now we jump straight to lunch.

-Hey Roxas come over here and eat with us, there's plenty of room. - Axel waved Roxas over to the table he sat at, along with two other boys, one had light brown hair that stood straight up in the air as a mullet, Roxas was a little unsure about how tall he was, since hair cheated a little, the other boy was slightly lower than the others, he was very light skinned, and had blue hair which covered the right side of his face.

- What's up? - It was the first phrase that popped into his head, when he was faced with Axel and his friends.

-Not so much, eating, discussing about what songs we want to play in our band, how about you? – Answered the brunette, first now could Roxas see that he sat with a bass and a giant stack of music sheets in front of him.

- Nothing really, but you guys have a band? Cool! I played guitar and sang in a band at my old school, what's the name of the band then? -

- Melody of Flames, was it a good band, or was it something for fun something. - The brunette asked, with a grin across his face

- Demyx we'll assume that they were good, since Roxas was in the band. - Axel said and smiled, nimbly to said blonde.

- Well ... we could have done better, but we got a lot of praise. - Roxas said with a proud smile on his lips.

- Hey! You could join our band, we need a guitar, and then you can sing along with Axel. - Demyx looked hopefully at Roxas, and then at Axel, who nodded.

-It sounds nice. - Roxas smiled big, it was cool to be in a band again.

-COOL! This is just what we need, another member of your emo band - Larxene stood right behind Roxas, and there ran shivers down his spine, when she placed her hand on his shoulder

- Hey Roxas, would not you rather hang out with us popular people, instead of these faggots. -

If looks could kill, Axel stared evil at her; it seemed that he considered the thought, of just stand up, and slap her.

- No thanks, I have no intention, to sit all day and talk about hair and makeup. – Roxas said and waved her off, he had turned around to see how she reacted, she just walked away, no reaction whatsoever.

- Well Roxas! Since you now is a member of Melody of Flames, you should probably know ... - Said Demyx, but was interrupted by the speaker system.

- Roxas Strife must meet at the inspector's office; I repeat Roxas Strife must attend at the superior's office. –

Everyone in the cafeteria naturally began to look around.

- Hey meet with us in the music room after, okay? There we practice. - Said Demyx as if nothing had happened.

- Okay. - Roxas replied just as he picked up his bag and walked away to the superior's office,  
>but he could feel Axel's eyes follow him.<p>

**A/N: YAY! done...well, i had this chapter done at the same time as the first:D**

**Please review^^**

**Btw: next chappie will not be posted this face, i'll maybe get it done within the next month:D**


End file.
